


A Boyfriend for Christmas

by FrizzleNox



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Christmas, Fake Dating, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27928732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrizzleNox/pseuds/FrizzleNox
Summary: "I told them I wasn’t coming home for Christmas because I was spending it with my boyfriend and they just assumed it was you.”“Oh.”“And I didn’t tell them they were wrong.”A Christmas Fake Dating AU.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 16
Kudos: 124
Collections: Schitt's Creek: Frozen Over (2020)





	A Boyfriend for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [SCFrozenOver2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SCFrozenOver2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> David and Patrick don’t get together before Patrick’s first winter in Schitt’s Creek. Patrick’s parents visit for the holidays and David and Patrick somehow end up fake dating. Lots of winter and holiday fun ensues as they pine for each other while pretending to already be together.

Patrick looked upset as he sat in his booth at the Cafe, having just gotten off the phone with his parents, sipping his tea. He’d lied to them before, when he was younger, and stayed out late with his baseball teammates, but never a lie as big as this one. He wasn’t sure where it had come from, or why it came out, but David wasn’t going to be happy. 

David approached his table and sat, thanking Twyla when she brought over his coffee. “What’s wrong, Patrick?”

“I made a huge mistake.” He couldn’t look at David. He’d brought David into his lie, and he knew his friend wouldn’t be happy.

“Whatever you did, I’ve probably done worse.”

“I doubt you’ve done anything this bad.” Patrick bit his lip, not wanting to admit it. 

David reached across the table, stroking his friend’s hand gently, trying to reassure him. “I can promise you, whatever you did, I’ve done worse.”

Patrick shook his head looking up. “I came out to my parents.”

“That’s not a bad thing.”

“And I told them I wasn’t coming home for Christmas because I was spending it with my boyfriend.”

“I didn’t know you were seeing anyone.”

“I’m not, I’ve never even kissed a guy.”

“So you’re staying here for Christmas? You wanted to help with the store?”

“I wasn’t finished, David.” Patrick looked away. “So they asked how I met my boyfriend, and I just said ‘at work,’ because I spend all my time at the Apothecary, and I have met a few guys I’ve been interested in here, and they just assumed it was you.” That was another lie. Patrick hadn’t met anyone he was interested in whatsoever while at work besides David. He was just too embarrassed to admit it.

“Oh.”

“And I didn’t tell them they were wrong.”

David was stunned and thought for a moment before speaking up. “We could just take a photo of us together and send it to them. They wouldn’t know the difference.”

“They’re coming to visit. They’ve never spent a Christmas away from me, and they wanted to see where I moved. I could just tell them we broke up or something.”

David reached across the table and took Patrick’s hands in his. “We can. Or I could just pretend to be your boyfriend while they’re here.”

“You’d do that for me?”

“I’ve dated people I hated. You’re my friend, it won’t be that bad, plus we spend all of our time together. It wouldn’t be a stretch.”

Patrick felt a blush creep across his face, he felt a little spark inside of him whenever he and David touched. He had a crush. “Thank you, David.”

“When are they coming to town?”

“We’ve got a week.”

“They’re coming on the 23?”

“Yeah, my mom made a reservation at the Rosebud Motel. They’ll leave on the 27th.”

“That’s a long trip. Do they not get that there’s nothing to do in the area?”

Patrick laughed. “My mom has a friend from college who lives in Elm Valley. They’re planning on a get together on Boxing Day.”

“What about the days before Christmas? You’re not leaving me alone at the store for the holiday rush.”

“They’ll find something to do. Don’t worry. You’ll have me to help you at work.”

“Good. So, do we um… how long do they think we’ve been together?”

“I told them it was a new thing, a recent thing. I guess maybe we could have started dating around Halloween? Like we were friends, but then something clicked at Halloween and we decided to give the relationship thing a try?”

“We did look like a couple at Twyla’s Halloween party. That works, and we’ve got pictures to prove it.”

“How was I supposed to know you’d show up in a suit and tie as well?”

“We looked like a pair of secret agents, protecting Queen Stevie. It worked.”

Patrick had started to relax and fidgeted with David’s rings, smiling at him. “You don’t mind this, do you? I mean if we’re gonna sell the ‘new boyfriends’ thing, we’re gonna be touchy.”

“Nope, not at all. It’s gonna take some getting used to though.”

“You’ve never been with someone who wanted to hold your hand?”

“Most of my relationships have been mostly sex. I’ve never had a boyfriend who wasn’t seeing other people.”

“We’re not like in an open relationship, are we?”

David laughed. “Nope. Stevie and I almost were a few months ago with a guy we were both seeing, I shut that down real quick. I’m not interested in that one bit.”

“Good.” Patrick handed Twyla some cash when she came with their checks. “I’ve got both of us, keep the change.” 

Word spread quickly through town that Patrick and David were dating, and it had reached the Roses by the next day. Jocelyn had seen them hugging goodbye at the cafe as they left that night. “They were holding hands every time I looked over at them,” Twyla informed the Jazzagals, adding fuel to the fire. With the Jazzagals knowing, the rest of the town quickly found out. 

“What’s this about your new paramour? Why have you been hiding him from us?” Moira asked, popping into David’s room as he was curled up in bed, reading.

“Why is who I’m dating or not dating any of your business?” David scoffed and pulled his eye mask over his eyes

“Ew, David. I better not catch you having a sleepover with them in here.” Alexis shook her head.

“Son, what’s this about you and Patrick?” Johnny came through the door. 

“So you’re finally dating that cute little button? Good for you, David.”

Taking off the eye mask, David shook his head. “How do you all know about this?”

“Jocelyn mentioned that you and Peter were being rather friendly outside the cafe.”

“Roland texted me to ask if the rumors were true.”

“Patrick and I got together at Halloween. Not sure why any of you care. We just have been keeping it on the down-low for a bit.” David sighed. “His parents are coming to visit for Christmas, and we realized we couldn’t hide our relationship any longer.”

—

Patrick looked up at the doorway to the backroom, where he and David had just passed each other. Stevie must have hung the mistletoe while they were decorating for the holidays. “You know what they say, David.” He pointed to the sprig of greenery before leaning in to kiss David on the cheek. 

David pulled back a little shocked. “I thought you said we only needed to be touchy when others were around, not when it’s just us.”

“Oh, so you don’t want to kiss me?” Patrick crossed his arms. He’d wanted to kiss David for so long, but he’d given up on his desire since David seemed so oblivious to his flirting. 

“I didn’t say that.” David pouted. 

“Then what’s wrong? Did you not like it?” Patrick wrapped his arms around David’s shoulders as they stood there, still under the mistletoe. “If we’re gonna pull this off, we need to look like we’ve been doing this for a while. We need to be comfortable with each other.”

“Fine. I guess we can practice kissing if that’s what you really want to do.” 

Patrick felt David’s large hand cup his cheek before pulling him in for a long slow kiss. He moved his hands up to tangle in David’s hair as they kissed, David’s tongue soon teasing his lips. He opened them and let it slip inside, to let David explore his mouth. His knees were weak. Kissing David Rose was much better than he expected. He thought David would be a good kisser, but not this good.

David eventually broke the kiss, leaning his forehead against Patrick’s, a grin on his face. “I think that was good practice.”

Patrick shivered as David pressed him against the wall, nuzzling his face in his neck, trying to steady his breath. “That was amazing. Thank you, David. I’m glad my first kiss with a guy was with you.”

The next few days went by with a flurry of activity in the shop. The business was busy in the week before Christmas, and they’d had to call in a few favors with vendors to get their stock replenished. David had forgotten about the Brewer’s impending arrival until midday on the 23rd when an older couple came in the store, beaming with pride. “You must be David, so thrilled to meet you, where’s Patty?” The woman asked, approaching the counter. 

“He ran to grab lunch. You must be the Brewers.” David quickly answered.

“Marcy and Clint.” Mrs. Brewer pulled David into a hug as he came around the counter while Mr. Brewer greeted David with a firm handshake. 

“Make yourselves at home, let me know if you have any questions. Patrick should be back any minute.” David was shocked, he’d never been greeted so warmly by the family of anyone he’d been dating. 

Patrick soon arrived back at the Apothecary and was greeted with a big hug from his mom soon after entering. “Patrick! You didn’t tell us how handsome your boyfriend was.”

Patrick blushed and handed David his bag from the Cafe, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Twyla was out of the chicken soup you wanted so she sent over some chili instead for you. I hope you don’t mind.”

“It’s fine. Why don’t you take some time off to take your parents to lunch, I can handle the store.”

“We ate in Elm Glenn on the way into town. Stopped for lunch with one of Clint’s cousins. We were hoping to settle in at the Motel and then were wondering if you’d both like to join us for dinner?”

“Would 7 be okay? It’ll give us time to wrap up things after we close. That’s fine with you, right David?”

“Mmhm. Works for me.” David ran a hand through his hair nervously. 

“Great, we’ll see you then.” Marcy returned to the counter with a few purchases, pulling a small Tupperware container out of her bag as David rang her up. “Before I forget, your Grandmother sent some of her Butter Tarts.”

Patrick grabbed the container, grinning. “I’ll make sure David doesn’t eat them all.”

Once the Brewers were gone, Patrick opened the container holding out one for David to try. He took it from his fingers, moaning softly as he tasted it. “I’m glad you didn’t try it with my parents around.”

“What?” David reached for another, but Patrick held the container away from him. “You’re supposed to share with me.”

“My parents don’t need to hear you moan. Also, you get one now. I know how you are. If I don’t watch you, you’ll eat the entire container before you eat your real lunch.”

“Fair point.” David headed into the back to eat his real lunch, pressing a quick kiss to Patrick’s lips as he passed under the mistletoe.

“So that’s a thing now?” Patrick yelled back at him. 

“Are you complaining?”

“Not at all.” 

Dinner with the Brewers went well. Johnny and Moira Rose ended up with an invite as well, after Johnny checked them in at the Motel and they chatted. 

Christmas Eve at the Rose Apothecary was a bit of a blur. The store was busy from the moment they opened until nearly an hour after their planned closing time. Once the doors were locked, David and Patrick collapsed together on their backroom couch, exhausted from their busy day. 

“I’d call that a success.” Patrick smiled, pulling David into a hug as they sat side by side.

“Mmhm, I’d have to agree. I’m exhausted, but we need to talk. I know this is last minute, but I was wondering if you had any plans for tonight?” David looked over at his friend. 

“Sort of. My parents mentioned that your family was having a little party at the motel and they assumed they’d see us there unless you didn’t want me to come.”

“I do want you to come, very much so. I thought I’d invited you but it had kind of slipped my mind. You’re coming, right?”

“I wouldn’t miss it, David. I need to stop by Ray’s to grab a few things. My parents offered me their extra bed if I wanted to have a few drinks and not drive since it’s supposed to get icy tonight.”

David bit his lip. “You don’t have to stay with them if you want to drink and not drive. Alexis might have Ted crashing in her bed, and honestly, I don’t want to be stuck with the two of them alone, if you want to stay with me for the night, since we’re boyfriends and all.”

“Are you sure?”

David stretched out, pulling Patrick on top of him on the couch. “Think you can sleep like this?”

“Your bed isn’t this tiny, but this is nice.” Patrick leaned in and kissed David gently. “Can I be honest for a moment?”

“Always.”

“I’ve thought about sharing a bed with you for a while.” Patrick blushed. “I mean not in a sexual way, ok sometimes in a sexual way, but how couldn’t I?”

“You’re fucking with me right now, Patrick Brewer.”

“I’m most certainly not. David, I’ve had a crush on you from the moment I met you at Ray’s.” Patrick wrapped his arms around David, snuggling against him. “I guess when I told my parents that we were dating it was because I wanted to date you, but I didn’t know how to ask you out. I see how my parents respond to you, they like you. They like us together. They accept me because we work well together.”

“You’re not serious.”

“I most certainly am. This doesn’t have to be fake. We could date, for real, if you wanted to.”

“I… I do want to.” David let out a breath. “I didn’t think you wanted to. I thought you were straight.”

Patrick moved, straddling David and cupped his cheeks. “I’m very gay and I really like you.” He leaned in, pressing a sound kiss to David’s lips. He felt David reach up and hold the back of his head, kissing him back.

They lost themselves in their kiss for a bit, until the shop’s phone started to ring. “I’ve got it.” Patrick slowly pulled off David, who looked stunned. 

“No… everything is fine Alexis…., we’ll be at the motel soon…. We can bring some ornaments…. David and I had a rush… Bye…”

“Our families are looking for us. “ Patrick proclaimed. “Want me to drop you off while I run to Ray’s?”

“Please.”

“We can come in early on Boxing Day to restock.”

David shook his head and passed Patrick his coat. “If you didn’t just give me one of the best kisses of my life I’d have to complain about that.”

“Oh, so I’m a good kisser?” Patrick grabbed his bag and a spare box of ornaments as Alexis had requested and headed to his car. 

“You are a fantastic kisser. Am I complaining?”

Patrick shook his head and kissed David again before opening the door for him. “I like that I get to do that now.”

“I do too.” David smiled. “So much.”

Patrick dropped David and the decorations off at the Motel before heading to Ray’s to grab his bag and David’s Christmas gift. He wasn’t sure it was the right thing now that they were actually dating, and not fake dating, but he supposed it would work.

David had changed into a shimmery silver sweater when Patrick arrived at the motel. He met his boyfriend with a quick kiss at the door to his room. “You look festive.” Patrick took off his coat, revealing a Toronto Maple Leafs Christmas sweater.

“What are you wearing?” David looked him over in disgust.

“It’s Christmas Eve. I’ve got to wear my Christmas sweater. My parents got it for me last year. It’s festive.” Patrick said proudly.

David shook his head. “If you weren’t so cute, I’d be more upset, although I think you’d look much better without it.” He added with a wink.

Patrick punched him gently, annoyed. “Don’t get me all wound up right now. We’ve got people around.”

The party was quieter than expected due to the impending ice storm, and by the end of the night, it was just the four Roses, three Brewers, plus Stevie and Ted left.

“Do you need me to drive you home?” Clint offered to Stevie. 

“I’m good. We’re not sold out tonight so I’m crashing in a spare room.”

The elder Brewers and Roses excused themselves to bed, promising to meet at the cafe at 11 the next morning for Christmas Brunch. Stevie followed them soon after and it was just the two couples left. “I call bathroom first!” Alexis ran in leaving the boys to themselves.

Patrick and Ted both started to change, oblivious of the others in the room. Patrick crawled into bed and looked at David. “What? Like you’ve never been in a locker room. Get changed, and come join me.” 

David grabbed his stuff and stood at the bathroom door and went in as soon as Alexis came out.

“Does he usually take this long?” Patrick asked after a few minutes.

“It’s his 11 step skincare routine. It’s why I went in first.” Alexis informed him. “Get comfy. He’s gonna take a bit.”

Eventually, they were settled in bed, Patrick resting his head on David’s chest. “Is this okay?” He whispered.

“It would be better if we had the room to ourselves but I’m not complaining,” David replied, running his hand up and down along Patrick’s back. He leaned in for a kiss. “Good night, Patrick.”

“Good night, David. Merry Christmas.”

Patrick shivered when he awoke the next morning, realizing that David had pulled the blankets off of him overnight. He crawled out of bed to use the bathroom and returned, watching David sleep for a bit. He was allowed to do that now, they were dating, and David was very cute in his sleep. He spooned David from behind and fell back to sleep for a bit, waking up to the sounds of David and Alexis bickering over how Alexis had allowed Ted in the shower first. 

David looked over, seeing Patrick stirring. “Look Alexis, you woke my boyfriend up. I was gonna let him sleep in.” David came back to bed annoyed. “Merry Christmas.” Patrick grinned at him, pressing a kiss to his pout. “I got you a little something.” He crawled out of bed and passed David a gift bag. 

“You didn’t have to.” David opened the bag biting his lip. “What’s this?” He pulled out a stocking with their store logo and his name on it. It was filled with licorice, Smarties, and a few of David’s other favorite sweets. 

“I got myself a matching one as well. I was going to hang them up in the store, but they didn’t come in until this week.” 

“This is the most thoughtful gift anyone has ever gotten me. Thank you.” David pressed a kiss to Patrick’s cheek and handed him his gift.

Patrick opened the small gift bag and quickly pulled on the simple blue toque. “I love it. You know you didn’t have to give me a gift this year.”

“You’re my friend, of course, I did.”

“I got my gift yesterday.”

“Oh really? What was that?”

“I got a boyfriend for Christmas.”


End file.
